The Girl Who Roars
by PriscillalovesPeeta
Summary: Madge holds a deep hatred for the Capitol and a deep love for Gale the boy who saved her. Her only family is Katniss and Prim. Madge's rebellious nature will come out during her last days to live. Madge's POV
1. Reaping

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.

I wake up to the sight of the morning light leaking through my window. As I walk to the bathroom I notice the white blouse and long black skirt sitting precariously on my chair. Anger rises in me as I realize the annual Hunger Games reaping is today. The soft spoken mayors daughter that I pretend to be is not who I really am. My name is Madge Undersee and I HATE THE CAPITOL. Everything they stand for and have caused makes me sick. I swallow the lump in my throat and put my outfit on with my dirty blonde hair in ponytail.

I open the door to my mother's bedroom with a platter of eggs for breakfast. She has been suffering chronic headaches for as long as I can remember. Apparently this started when her sister died in the games. My Dad barely spends any time with either of us, so I am the only one she has left. The drugs she takes for the pain make her confused to the point where she doesn't recognize me. I place the food on a chair and stare at all the pill bottles on her nightstand.

The doorbell interrupts my thoughts. I run downstairs and open the back door to find Katniss and Gale. I smile shyly, "Hi".

"We have your fathers strawberries." she says.

"O-Okay cool ill go get the money", I run into the kitchen almost tripping on the carpet and grab the jar from the refrigerator. I hand Gale the money and our hands touch, and I quickly pull my hand back. My face feels very hot as I take the strawberries from Katniss.

"Pretty dress" Gale says.

I can't hide the disappointment on my face when I realize this comment wasn't genuine. Gesturing to my outfit I say "This is a blouse, and this is a skirt. No dress."

This makes Katniss crack up as I begin to smile while Gale is glaring at me.

"Good luck Katniss." I turn to Gale, "You too Gale". I playfully punch him in the shoulder and close the door.

The reaping starts just like any other, one long speech by my father, Capitol anthem, and this funny Capitol lady reads off the girl name. "Primrose Everdeen."

Shock is the first thing I feel as I process what just happened. Not Prim, I consider her and Katniss my only real family. They befriended me when I had no one, listen to me, respect me, and love me for who I am and not where I come from. Prim's shocked face on screen snaps me out of it. I will my stiff legs to move as fast as they can and soon I'm running to Prim's side. I grab her by the shoulders and turn her around, "Prim go find your sister. Go!" I push her away from the stage and turn, "I volunteer as tribute" Prim is locking her arms around my waist. I turn around and hug her back and begin kissing her hair. Katniss comes, pries her off of me, gives me a sad smile as I walk to the stage.

When I'm onstage I notice my Dads shocked, embarrassed face and I internally smile at this. Effie shoves the microphone in my face and asks me for my name. "My name is Madge Undersee" I look at the crowd in front of me and become shocked at the universal sign they give me with their hands to say goodbye to a loved one. It moves me to tears, I become flustered and tears spill down my face. I put my hands on my heart and smile for them.

Suddenly a drunken man appears out of nowhere and nearly pushes Effie off the stage as he falls off himself. Effie grabs a paper from the boys bowl, " Gale Hawthorne"

Suddenly I am in the sixth grade and all of the Seam kids are in a circle around me shouting obscenities at me. I close my eyes and hid my face under my arms trying to block them out as they get louder and louder. When a hand on my shoulder startles me, I look up to see the young silver eyes of Gale Hawthorne. Concern fills his eyes, apparently he scared them off with a bat that was meant for baseball.

"Are you okay?" he whispers.

I smile, nod, and run away. From that moment on I loved him and never stopped. I always tried to work up the courage to go up to him and say thank you, but never got the chance.

The love of my life is walking down the path up to the stage scowling at the ground. He looks at me for a split second then looks away. Something in me snaps, I start breathing heavily and begin to tremble. Why Gale? It could've been anyone else but it had to have been him, the only thing that would break me. When we shake hands I look away from his eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice my trembling hands.

Next thing I know I'm in a room so I can say goodbye to my loved ones. My Dad comes in first, the nerve he has to start caring about me when it's too late makes me sick. He opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "If you have an ounce of dignity you will listen and do what I say."

He nods once. "Take care of my mother, make sure she has someone to talk to her."

He nods once again and I feel a weight off my chest. He stands there staring at me, as I put my hands on my forehead to try to push back the tears. I can't even say goodbye to my own mother, she might not remember the last time she saw me.

My father exits quietly.

Soon afterward Katniss and Prim come in. The sight of both of them breaks my heart, as they run into my arms. We sit there holding each other for a while, until Katniss breaks away. She fits a copper woven bracelet with an a orange tiger charm on my wrist. I smile at my gift, "Madge I can never repay you for what you did today, you gave me my sister back. I got this from the Hob at an old fortune teller, she says whoever wears it has a strong spirit. I was going to wait until your birthday, but I want you to have it now. When you look at it think of me and Prim, and how much we love you." This makes me begin to sob, as I hold them tighter I say, "I love you both, always" Peacekeepers come and take them away from me.

We reach the train station with cameras everywhere. Gale looks almost like a statue while my face is puffy and my eyes are red. I look away from the cameras, this is not a good first impression. Hopefuly they ignore my stunt at the reaping completely, I don't want them to target Katniss or Prim for interviews, but I guess that ship has sailed. When we make it in the train Effie begins scolding me, You have no manners! Always smile when cameras are near and keep your back straight."

I am already getting picked on, I begin to tune her out as we are guided into a sitting room to await Haymitch.


	2. Myself

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES.

Haymitch's intoxicating stench of liquor spreads through the room. I turn away and wrinkle my nose, when Gale says, "So you're our mentor?"

Haymitch looks at us as if he didn't know we were here, then gives a giant burp and says, "Yes I am handsome"

Grabbing a bottle of white liquor, he sits across from us. For a split second he looks at me as if he recognizes me but then takes another swig of alcohol.

"Are you going to give us any advice?" I ask.

"Whoa whoa whoa, one thing at a time." he holds his hands up in an exaggerated motion.

I become annoyed at his behavior, we need a mentor who will take care of us. I reach for alcohol, but Haymitch reflexively grabs my hand so hard I cry in pain.

I look up to see Gale shoving a knife into the chair handle, "Let her go!" he growls. Haymitch smiles at Gale and releases my hand. I begin rubbing my wrist when Gale takes my shoulders and escorts me out of the room.

We sit on the couch in the hallway, I feel my wrist swelling. Before I can get up Gale goes to an ice bucket and brings me an ice pack.

"That was really brave, what you did for Prim"

"They are my real family, I would do anything for them" I give him a small grin.

"Why did you try taking the bottle away?"

"Because we need a real mentor, it can mean the difference between life and death"

"Still you should know better" We both chuckle, I realize this is the chance I've been waiting for.

"Thank you, for everything" Putting my hand over his I can tell by his expression he knows what I'm really saying. His face goes from a soft smile to a creased forehead.

"We aren't supposed to be friends, not here"

"Says who?" He turns away from me, and I struggle to keep my composure.

"Gale do you think you could kill anyone? You know when the time came?"

"I don't see the difference between that and hunting"

I ponder this, "There is a difference, each person has a family, a home"

"What's your point?"

"I can't let this change me, I need to leave as myself"

"You can't do that if you want to win" We stare at each other for a long moment, then he gets up and leaves.

Who needs him. I go to my room, slump on my bed, and stare at the copper bracelet that Katniss gave me. Now is my chance to go down with a fight, to make my inevitable death unforgettable. They will not own me, with every breath in my body I will make sure Gale is coming home alive. I make this promise to myself when Effie bursts through my door, "Come it's time to watch today's reaping!"


	3. Streingths

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

As we watch the reaping from all the districts I can tell who's going to survive past the first day and who will definitely be Careers. The only real threats I see is this beastly boy Cato, and a hulk of a teen named Thresh. It's shameful how they call a twelve year old Rue up to the stage and no one has the decency to volunteer for her. I reflexively tighten my fists, the Capitol is going to kill this young girl before she even starts living her life.

Then the footage goes to District 12, I see Prim's white face, her stiff body heading to the stage. I run to her side, volunteer for her place, and kiss her hair. When they call Gale's name, the shock and sadness on my face is very clear, even though I look away. My hands become sweaty as I take a quick glance in Gale direction. Bad idea, he's staring at me with hard eyes.

The next morning I walk in the dining room to find Gale and Effie already there. "Where is Haymitch?" Effie answers "In his quarters dear, come eat." I ignore her, grab a bucket full of ice, and head to his room.

The ice I dump on him makes him jump from the floor and wave his whiskey bottle through the air. When he focuses on me I begin " I need you to stay sober enough to take care of Gale in the arena"

" Ha-ha I knew you had a thing for him I could tell by the way you stared at him during the reaping" he bats his eyes at me. I lose my temper and punch him in the face.

"You think this is funny? I know who you are! My aunt was in the Quarter Quell with you and she died because you couldn't protect her! As far as I'm concerned you are no better than the Capitol. You OWE it to me. Get Gale home and come up with a plan to do that! Fast!" I storm out of the room not looking back.

When I come back from the dining room Gale and Effie are startled by my angry breathing. I turn away and head for the buffet table and grab everything I can until my plate looks like a pyramid of food. I sit next to Effie and begin nibbling on a bread stick.

Effie makes idle chit chat about how amazing the Capitol is when it comes to art, architecture, fashion, government...this makes me sick to my stomach. I can tell by the look on Gale's face he's hating every minute of it too. A few minutes later Haymitch stumbles in the room and takes a big cup of black coffee. Sits so both Gale and I can see him and cuts Effie off in the middle of her rant. "Tell me you talents."

I motion for Gale to go first. "Well I'm pretty good with snares." This is ridiculous he's never going to get enough help by holding back. I decide to interject "Not only that but he can hunt and he's the fastest sprinter in the entire school."

Gale gives me a surprised look, "Madge is the fastest long distance runner, she can climb the high walls of the city, and cuts wood with axes" I am shocked and flattered that he's noticed me this much, "You already know how to feed yourself through nature, your brave and handsome. Sponsors will be tripping over themselves for you!" We are both glaring at each other. I stand up from my seat and he does the same. " You already have them in the bag! You're the mayors daughter!"

"Which would make them root for my death don't you think?"

"Wow" Haymitch says, I almost forgot he was here, "Looks like I have some fighters on my hands. Here's what you do, when the stylists come you do not object to anything they do to you."


	4. New

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES

The constant waxing has left me in a bad mood. While my clueless team idly talks about fashion and how I have a long way to go when it comes to beauty, I effectively block them out.

Is that all I'll ever be to Gale? The mayors spoiled daughter? It's not my fault what I'm born into, and I've always tried to be as kind as I could towards others. Usually I was treated as an outsider, always picked last at everything, even in sports. I was a very fast long distance runner but still no one wanted me. In fact no one has ever shown me kindness except for Katniss, Prim, and Gale. But even he thinks I'm just some spoiled brat.

Well that's fine, Gale is just a distraction anyway I need to focus on making my life meaningful by helping Gale out of the games and defying the Capitol as much as I can before I go.

I don't want to live this life, always being unhappy because of what the Capitol has done, and it gives an ache in my stomach to even think of Gale hurt. My make up team nudging me off the table wakes me from my thoughts.

When I meet Cinna I am surprised to see how normal he looks compared to everyone else, one golden tattoo on his arm shaped like thorns on a branch and a bit of glitter on his eyes. "Are you here to make me look more Capitol?"

"I'm here to make you unforgettable." This surprises me I can't believe someone from the Capitol seems almost sane.

"Good luck with that, forgettable is my middle name." We both laugh to that.

"Those days are over." Cinna inspects my body from head to toe telling his partners what finishing touches he needs. Then he focuses on my face and calls the whole thing to a stop.

"We need to cut her hair so it complements the shape of her face." I bite my tongue, don't object. After talking with Cinna I trust him a little more with my appearance, he really seems to care.

They begin cutting hair from the bottom to the top. When I see my reflection I don't recognize myself. I am in a skin tight leather suit that has one zipper. My eye shadow is a smoky black that brings out my green eyes. I have a light blush and clear lip gloss. My hair is the most shocking it is layered from top to bottom giving my hair a curled effect. It appears my hair goes from light to dark as you go down.

For the first time in my life I feel beautiful. I feel my eyes burn as I turn to Cinna and whisper "Thank you" He gives me a smile that warms my heart and nods once.

As we make our way to the elevator that leads to the stables where our carriages are. I see Gale shaved clean and his hair is spiked neatly and it looks shiny but soft too, he is dressed in an identical outfit.

I can't help but smile when I see him, all I can think about is how handsome he looks. When he catches me staring at him, I reflexively look down and feel my face get hot.

We go in the elevator alone. I can feel Gale's eyes on me, so I look him in the eyes and say "What are you looking at?"

A soft smile spreads across his face, he leans in and whispers in my ear "You look ravishing" My heart is beating out of my chest, he hesitates but then grabs a piece of my hair and twirls it between his fingers.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I lightly run my fingers across his cheek, I feel it heat up under my touch, and for a split second I see lust his eyes. But I let it go as the elevator opens. What am I doing? I need to let go of him he will never be mine and love me the way I love him, it's just impossible now.

The magnitude of my volunteering hits me when I see how many people are in the arena and all of the cameras everywhere. Everyone I can think of will be watching this. I feel frozen and my limbs feel stiff. I pull Cinna towards me.

"I can't do this, I can't go through with this."

"Calm down take a deep breath you will be fine they will love you." My breathing slows.

"Really?"

"Without a doubt." Then he goes over and whispers something in Gales ear.

Soon we are off and I can see a whole array of neon colors of Capitol residents on the stands. I feel as if I'm about to fall off of the moving carriage when Gale grabs my hand and smiles at me and I realize he's here for me.

I begin to wave and smile at the people, as much as I hate them I need them to like me so I can keep Gale alive. The crowd goes wild in response. Just keep smiling at these worthless people, act like they mean the world to you. All of a sudden Gale lifts up both of our hands and I swear I can see the ground shacking from all the stomping. As our carriage comes to a stop and we stand to hear President Snow's speech I feel Gale let go of my hand which makes me catch it and tighten my hand around his.

When the speech is done and we are allowed to get off the carriage only then do I release his hand. Haymitch, Effie and our stylists crowd us with congratulations and hugs. "I am so ecstatic!" Effie beams " Everyone is noticing District 12 as a force to be reckoned with." Portia tells us how a good first impression is everything and we got it spot on.

I can tell they aren't lying by the way the other tributes are shooting daggers at us with their looks. Especially the District 2 tributes. Great just what I need a target on Gale's head, I should have seen it coming he's too big to ignore.

As I scan and size up each of the tributes I notice Cato staring at me. As soon as our eyes meet he smirks and begins looking me up and down while biting his lip. As if I was a piece of meat and not a person. This makes me feel so self conscious, my outfit is skin tight. Before I manage to get over my discomfort Gale puts his hand on my shoulder and moves in front of me to block Cato's vision of me giving him a look of pure anger. I feel relieved and safe with Gale next to me.

"Asshole." Gale mumbles. I shift my weight to my other leg and put my hand on top of Gale's hand that's on my shoulder. " D-Did you see the way he looked at me." I put my head down in shame, all of the happiness I felt at my new found beauty has been ruined. "He won't touch you." Gale tightens his hold on me as we enter the elevator to our floor.


	5. Gravity

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, or the song I put in this, I don't know I feel like Madge could have really composed this.

We enter the suite and I become dazzled by the bright colors of pink, yellow, and green on the walls shaped into intricate patterns that connect together. The hardwood floors and glass filled ceiling. My room is an ashy tan color that remind of the sun backed hills I run in behind my house. At least I'll be able to find some sanctuary in this foreign city. I can still feel Cato's eyes on me so I try to wash it off with a shower. Gale seemed very protective over me, the thought makes me smile. I knock my head on the shower wall. What are you doing Madge? Remember what you came here for to make your life meaningful by defying the Capitol, you can't do that if they know about Gale. Oh but I have only a few weeks to live if I'm lucky, why can't I fool myself only for a moment that he could be mine. I close my eyes and let the hot water drown my face. "He will never be mine." I whisper. I miss my piano I want to play the song I wrote for him. I begin to sing as my body is engulfed in the bubbles and soap. I close my eyes.

_**Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.**_

I am back in my house I feel the keys under my hands move to the pace of my voice.

_**You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.**_

Real pain enters my voice.

_**Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.**_

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

The sun kissed air flows through my window and lightly pushes my hair. The smell of my Dad's incents fill the house from his office.

_**Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.**_

Im looking at Gale's silver eyes after he fought off my bullies, his kind smile fills my heart.

_**I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down  
You're on to me, on to me, and all over...  
**_

My tears are washed away by the water.

_**Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.**_

I dry myself off and put regular jeans and a brown t-shirt. Alright Madge that was your only moment to give yourself to the idea of you and him. The moment has passed and from now on you will not let him get in the way of your plans.

I walk into the dining room, Effie and Haymitch are in the middle of bickering at each other. Apparently Haymitch has dropped white liquor on her dress. A small giggle escapes me.

" Really you are such a caveman! The least you could do is drink that in something you can't spill, perhaps a bottle?"

" Calm down! It's an improvement." A sly grin is plastered on his face. I fill my plate with roast duck and mashed potatoes with gravy. Effie storms to the door with her 2-inch heels.

" Shameful! Shameful! This is silk!" With that she leaves.

I sit across Gale and I swear I thought I saw a flicker of disappointment on his face, but I shake that thought. "You really did this time. I've never heard Effie get that loud before. "

"Yeah we are going to hear about that tomorrow." Gale says grinning. Now that we are alone with Haymitch he gets right down to telling us that tomorrow during training we can't show any of our strengths' and that we are better off learning what we don't know. Seems like a smart strategy I'll be able to become more prepared, who knows, something that I learn might save my life.


	6. The Axe

The training center is intimidating, about ten times the size of our small football field back at school. The walls are grey and the floor is full of mats, there are a bunch of stations, but the most dazzling of them all is the weapons station. Everyone is dressed in the same dark suits except for their district numbers. I am the only one with a bracelet on, I squeeze it and think of home so it can give me courage. Atala tells us about dehydration and no fighting with the other tributes.

Soon we are off to explore, I quickly distance myself from Gale and go to the edible plants station. I am so clueless I can't tell the difference between baby tomatoes and nightshade berries. After a while I begin picking up the subtle differences that regular and poisonous berries have. Soon enough I'm confident with my abilities.

I figured it was time to move on when Gale starts coming towards this station, I avoid his eyes. The next station is interesting, run by Jansie she's teaching how to make weapons out of things you find in the wild. Spears out of branches, knives out of volcanic rock, bow and arrows out of wood.

I suppose axes are a rarity so I try to make a steak out of wood. While I carve the wood to a point I get an idea, I curve volcanic rock into a long sharp shape that is very slanted and then break a piece of rock off the bottom. I shove the wood into the hole and it fits snugly. I move it around and it doesn't fall off.

"Wow" Jansie says. "What is that?" I give her a smile, and place a dummy high above me on one of the fake trees.

"I'll show you." With one swift move I throw my axe at the dummy and it lands straight on its head and the dummy falls to the floor. I laugh to myself and look at Jansie.

"It's an axe, works pretty well consi-" I stop and follow Jansie's eyes to where she is staring.

Everyone has stopped to look at me, I am frozen in place out of utter shock. I manage to scan the room with faces, some are envious, while others are jealous. Then my eyes land on Gale and he looks angry. That can't be good, oh well better they target me than Gale.

When we are in the elevator after training Gale pushes the emergency stop button.

"What was that?" His glare catches me off guard.

I sigh "Listen I-"

"Do you have any idea what you've done? You literally had every tributes eyes on you, they won't have a choice! They will have to go after you! "

"What does it matter? There will be plenty of others who have great talents, far better than what I did in there."

" That's not the point! You can't keep acting wreck less like this it will only make things worse for you!"

Now I'm pissed. "I wasn't acting wreck less it was just a spur of the moment thing and I didn't know the entire room was looking at me! Besides why do you even care what happens to me?"

He seems shocked about my outburst and hesitation fills his eyes. This just makes me angrier, I shove him on the wall and keep him there my hands grabbing the shirt on both of his shoulders.

"What's in it for you?" My voice cracks.

He stares at me for a long moment hesitation is on his face and stance, he keeps on opening his mouth as if he would answer then closes it again. Gale is getting in the way of my plans. I let go of him and push the button for the elevator to go.

"I refuse to play this game." I whisper.

"Madge-"

"Stop, just stop, we should just stop pretending to be friends." The door opens and I run to my room. I probably destroyed anything I gained with Gale and he probably hates me now. I should feel better now that he won't think of me right? On the contrary all I feel is hurt.


	7. Break

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

I try to ignore the loathing I feel for myself, the fact that Gale wouldn't look at me.

When I walk in the training room everyone's eyes stare me down, I glare at the floor, I won't let any of them phase me. Atala comes into view "Today we will be learning combat skills." Fabulous.

We could either spar with a Capitol professional or we could challenge one another, if they both accept then its legal. I get to spar with Jansie, she shows me basic kicking styles, punching and blocking. I catch on pretty quick for my taste.

All of a sudden I see Cato walking towards us. "I challenge you. " he belches loud enough for everyone to hear.

I feel as if the center is empty except for me and him. Anger builds up as I remember how he looked at me after the ceremony. He's a pig and I want to teach him a lesson.

A giant albeit arrogant smile crosses my face. "I accept " I wrap my hands with cloth material and put gloves on.

As I stretch out Gale comes to my side and whispers "What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I ignore him and meet Cato in the center. I try jumping around to calm the adrenaline punching through my veins. Cato is almost too relaxed, his stance is mellow, and he is slightly smiling.

When Jansie says go we are off. Cato starts throwing hooks left and right, I dodge them easily, and twist to the other side of the ring, a grin comes across my face, "Getting tired?"

This makes him roar and charge at me, he lands a right hook in my jaw, and starts jabbing me in the stomach. I tighten my abs while I block my face, swallowing the blood filling my mouth. Now I'm pissed, I punch his hands to the side and kick him straight into the chest. He lands straight on his back as I jump on top of him and begin punching his face, but then he grabs my sides rolls us over. I am suddenly aware how close he is to me, he is between my legs and pressed up against my crotch.

I struggle and twist but it's no use, he's got me pinned with his hands forcing mine behind my face," You're a little pain aren't you? Don't worry I like them with a little fight. " I struggle more thrashing my legs and arms. Gale tries to come to my aid but is held back by the other careers.

"I remember you now, you're the mayors daughter from the slums of District twelve, you have the crazy mother." This makes me freeze all the muscles in my body, hatred is an understatement for what I feel for him.

I stare into his eyes and growl, "When we are in the arena, I'm going to kill you. It will be slow and it will be painful. " I say every word slowly with fire blazing in my eyes. It seemed to have silenced and frozen everyone in their place. A flicker of a scared young boy washes over his face for an instant and then a smug look comes to his face. "I can't wait for it darling."

In one swift motion I knock my forehead against his, twist him around into a chokehold, and begin squeezing my arms, cutting off his hair supply. As he struggles the Careers let go of Gale and he pulls me off of him, not before I manage to get one swift kick to his stomach that leaves him gasping for air. I let my body go limp as Gale drags me out of the room smiling at the pain I caused him and never lifting my gaze from him.

Gale drags me to the hallway and sets me on the bench. I am still looking at the doors we came from when Gales hands shake me out of my mental state.

"Honey, can you hear me? " His hands are on my face until our eyes meet. I stare at him for a moment, then he gives me a soft smile. I put my hand over the hand that's still on my face and begin smiling too, closing my eyes, I turn my head to brush my lips on his hand.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, "How did he?...My mom...I."

I drop my hands and begin trembling when he pulls me in his embrace. We stay there for a while, when I calm down he doesn't budge or let go.

I clear my throat. " My mother is my heart, she suffers from chronic headaches that leave her delirious and bed ridden. I umm never really showed how much I loved her. Maybe it was because I was always there for her but she was never there for me, my Dad never took a second look at either of us."

I look up to see Gale listening intently no judgment in his eyes. "What Cato said to me really snapped something in me." I look Gale straight in the eyes.

"I meant what I said, I'm going to do it. "

"I thought you weren't going to let this change who you are." I nod my head. "Guess I didn't know what I was talking about."

"So why did you tell me we shouldn't act like friends? " I shift in my seat so I'm looking at the wall.

"We weren't friends in twelve, why would we be friends here? "

"Because we don't have anyone else."

" Out of all these people you are the one who can take care of yourself." I turn to him, "So why be with me?"

His face is pained and indecisive, he turns away and runs his hands through his hair. I can tell he won't answer me, so I take a deep breath head for the elevator.


	8. The Plan

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES. Okay I know I've been sort of quiet but If I was the reader I usually don't read the authors notes. But I really do appreciate the reviews and the fact that people are reading this story. Hope you keep liking the story.

I stayed quiet the entire morning, even Haymitch's rant on what to do during our personal sessions with the Gamemakers haven't gotten me out of my stupor. I keep thinking of how I will die. What if Cato gets me? What will he do to me? If I had the chance would I really kill him? What if my Mom see's me die? Or worse see's me kill? I feel like I am in a grey haze, helpless and alone.

The line of tributes go silent when Gale and I come in. Everyone looks at me like I'm a ticking time bomb, outcast here, outcast at home, I belong nowhere. I quietly sit in line, and ignore the death glare I'm getting from Cato. As the tributes begin to file out of the room, the tension lessens. When Rue is called I tell her good luck and despite my warm smile, she just looks scared by my comment.

Gale begins to chuckle, "Are you always this bad with children?"

"Prim always seemed to like me." I smile back at him, "Do you know what you are going to do?"

"Shoot some arrows, set up snares, maybe climb something, you?"

"I have it all planned out. The idea is to showcase your talents in a unique way."

"Unique way got it." I can see Gale's knees shaking nervously.

"Just show them how to get the most delicious strawberries and you will definitely get a twelve." He flashes his brilliant teeth into a smile, score.

"Or maybe you should play the piano for them." I playfully punch him in the shoulder and we both start snickering.

The robotic voice that calls my name brings us back to the real world. I stand up and look at the dark hall, then back at Gale his silver eyes unreadable. I quickly hug him before he can react, "Good luck."

"You too." His voice is hollow.

I walk in the room to find everyone either bored or focusing on a roasted pig. By the end of what I do they won't have a choice.

I ask for five Capitol volunteers to circle and attack me. When they are in position and I stand in the middle, I blackout.

When I drift back to consciousness I am heavily breathing and my body is shaking from exertion. I look around to see every volunteer that surrounded me on the floor and moaning painfully. I look up to see the Gamemakers in shock and awe from what I've done.

I tell myself to stick with the plan, I go to the camouflage section and dip my hands in berry juice, grab four sand dummies and throw them over my shoulder. I run to each of the fake trees and climb them quickly, once placed on the trees I write a symbol on their face with berry juice. Then I go to the weapons station and grab the four axes no one bothered to use. I sprint around the room and throw the axes at the dummies' heads.

When I'm back where I've started all four dummies hit the ground simultaneously. All the axes landed straight in the head. I walk to one of the dummies and take the axe out and show it to the Gamemakers, on the head of the dummy lies the capitols flag logo of an eagle. Everyone gasps in shock and anger is plastered on their faces towards me.

I give them a sly smile and throw it up in the air and slice it in half. Sand beads pour everywhere as I curtsy and say "Glad you liked the show, maybe I'm not the one in trouble here." A giant admittedly slightly crazy smile crosses my face as I walk out of the room.

Suddenly a bag is over my head, I begin to fight back as I feel myself pulled in a room and held back by strong arms. The bag is lifted from my head and I see a very angry Seneca Crane standing over me, I can feel the heated anger radiating from his pores.

"I could kill you where you stand, the only thing stopping me is it would be impossible to get another tribute now, "He grabs my chin and forces my face up, "but you will endanger anyone and everyone you loved or have shown even a speck of attention to," my heart is pumping with fear coursing through my body, "I could squash you like a bug right now," His grip tightens painfully and I let out a small yelp, "so if you ever embarrass me like that again I will personally make your life a living hell." He throws me to the ground and everyone walks out of the room.

When I make it to my room my jaw is stinging and I am trembling from head to toe. As I close the door I slowly fall to the floor, then to my knees, all I keep repeating in my head is what have I done. I didn't want to hurt anyone else because of my actions. I crawl to the bathroom and vomit in the toilet. Then I get in the shower and begin sobbing, I tell myself to be strong as I stare at my bracelet. The only family I've ever known is being put in danger because of my actions.

When I get out of the shower my eyes are pink and swollen, but the most shocking discovery is that my entire body is filled with bruises. I think hard, where did this come from? Flashes of fighting with Capitol volunteers attack my head, they all got a good beating on me, but then I began to scream? No roar, then I fought back with such coordination and ferocity you would think I've been fighting for years. I grab my bracelet and look at the tiger roaring in the carvings. What's happening to me?


	9. Confessions

DISCLAIMER: KEEP CALM AND LOVE GADGE.

"So how did your sessions go?" Haymitch inquires.

I look at Gale from across the table, he's wearing a black v-neck and khaki's, I chose to wear a black tight long-sleeved shirt with leather straps on the back and navy blue jeans, it amused me that it illustrated my defiance, "Doesn't matter what I did." I whisper.

I motion to Gale, "Well when I came in they seemed really...frantic." Everyone turns to me and I give an innocent shrug. "Then I set up a very intricate snare and shot a few arrows, two out of three of them landed right in the center, after that I climbed the trees around the training center."

"Sounds impressive, good job handsome." He looks at me, "What about you sweetheart?"

"I played the piano, then taught them how to tap dance." Haymitch dropped his liquor bottle, "Do you think this is a joke? Or are you just not going to tell me?"

I get up from my seat, "I'm not going to tell you." I storm off to the TV room.

Haymitch calls from behind me, "I'm your mentor too." I throw myself on the couch, "Uh-Huh." Everyone has followed behind me as the announcer begins reading of scores the tributes got. I pay no attention to my surroundings until I hear Effie squeal from happiness.

Gale got a ten, I give him a smile and a nod of approval. It's really too bad this happiness won't last long when they see my score of a zero, if it's possible. The room becomes dead silent as they see my name and the number below it, I can't believe what I see, I stand up to make sure I'm not dreaming.

Haymitch breaks the silence, "You got a twelve." he whispers, his hands are shoving me against the wall, "What did you do? Tell me! Now!" I struggle against his grip. "I gave those bastards what was coming for them! I kicked the Capitol's volunteers asses and then I slashed a few dummies around with the Capitol insignia on it! "

Haymitch let's go of me with wide eyes, "And you know what?" I'm looking at everyone's shocked faces now, as I spit the venom out, "I would do it again!"

Haymitch's hands go through his hair in frustration, "You have no idea what you have done!"

"Oh do I? Look at this!" I motion to the whole room, "You think I want to come back to this?" I spit out in disgust, "I hate these walls!" I rip the wallpaper with my bare hands, "I hate this life! There's a buffet for the Capitol and nothing for the districts!" I motion to the table full of intricate cuisine's, "And I hate the Capitol!" I look around so the hidden cameras can see me. "Don't you get it? I don't want to come back here. Ever."

Everyone has shocked looks on their faces, but when I land on Gale he just looks sad, almost hurt, as I stare at him my eyes fill with liquid. I shove Haymitch out of my way and run to my door slamming it behind me. I rip off my outfit and everything Capitol.

Wearing nothing but my bra and underwear I hear a knock on my door, I run to my closet and put a long shirt that's down to my knees on. I open the door to see Gale at the doorway, I move aside to let him in.

He sits on my bed and stares at his hands for a long time, then he looks up at me, "What were you thinking? How could you give up so easily?" His intensity makes me ache, "I have nothing to go back to, I'd rather die than kill twenty three other people to live in this hell."

His face turns into an angry scowl at me, I cautiously move from the doorway and sit closer to him, he looks at me then turns away as if he can't stand the sight of me, "I would rather die than kill you." He turns to look at me with softer eyes, " You wanna go somewhere with me?" a soft smile reaches his face and I know I could never refuse, "Okay.".

He takes my hand and leads me to the roof, the fresh cool air lightly blows my hair. The Capitol street lights creates an orange glow around the city. My grip tightens around Gale's hand as I lean my arm against his. I close my eyes and smile, we let the scenery sink around us.

"I was wondering around the past couple of nights and stumbled on this, the sky reminds me of home, they may be able to change the ground but the skies always remain the same." I smile and look up at the stars, "That's reassuring." after a pause he says, "What's your favorite food?"

"Strawberries." It tumbles out of my mouth before I can stop it, I look up and see a smirking at me, "You?"

"I like goat cheese." He's thinking about Katniss, this makes me let go of his hand, and lay down on the cement to look at the sky. "What are you doing?"

"If I never see the stars again it would be too soon." he chuckles and follows my lead, the stars are faint but visible.

"That one is Mars, you can tell by the faint red color." I point straight above us.

"That's incredible." he looks amazed, as I chuckle in response, "Didn't you pay any attention in astronomy?"

"It's not as boring when you talk about it." a comfortable silence takes over as I try to imprint the constellations in my mind.

"I wish things were different." I whisper, "Me too."

I sigh, trying to change the subject I say, "The sky is beautiful tonight."

There's a longing edge to his voice, "Yeah beautiful."

I turn on my side to see Gale staring at me, he turns on his side as well. I study his face, every line, every curve, an overwhelming want to touch him fills my body. I hesitantly put my hand on his face, his skin is warm under my hand, he seems to shudder with my touch as he closes his eyes and smiles.

I feel my heart slam against my chest, as I whisper, "You have no idea how much I care about you." He opens his eyes and silver pierces through me, "I care about you too." his voice is soft but serious, his hands pull me closer to him until he's holding me. His body heat radiates through his clothes, this is the most nerve racking yet sensual moment of my life. As sleep takes me over and as I breathe every sent Gale's body gives, sweet yet musky scent with a hint of earth and dirt, I can't help but think of how I feel and unknowingly whisper it aloud as I drift into the blackness. "I love you."


	10. The Interview

DISCLAIMER:BEING UNPREDICTABLE IS FUN.

I wake to the pink fire of dusk flowing in the sky, I still see the full moons faded appearance as it moves away. I look to my side and see an empty space beside me. I slowly rise from the cement, my back is sore from the lack of a bed, "Was I dreaming? Did I sleepwalk up here?" my memory is very rusty and my head feels foggy.

Tears spill on the cement floor leaving dark grey drops around my feet. I can't seem figure out if it was real, a part of me wants it to be real but I know I shouldn't. I go to my room and take a hot shower which seems to clear my mind a bit. I go to the closet and pick out a cool lavender tank top and tight ripped jeans. I put my hair in my signature ponytail and stare at the green eyed girl in the mirror. I leave the mirror and fall on the bed feeling exhausted and let my eyes droop to sleep.

The skies are grey and full of anger as lightning noiselessly shocks the ground. I walk through the Seam looking at the abandoned and broken houses. As the fog clears I see Gale in a tuxedo and Katniss in a white gown. I drop to my knees as the man I love kisses his bride, I drop to my hands and see that they are aged and freckled with blue veins sticking through the skin. An earthquake cracks through the cement and I fall in the blackness yelling his name in vein.

I wake to see Effie shaking me up, startled I shoot from my bed and hit the shelf bumping my head, "You were out like a lamppost, I was close to bringing one of the boys to wake you." I rub my head, "Owe, Jeez Crap, I'll be out in a minute!" I groan and splash water on my face.

I lazily walk to the dining room where everyone is almost done with their breakfast. I grab grapefruit and yogurt with granola. I look at Gale to see him staring at his plate, not acknowledging my presence. I guess nothing really did happen. Looking at everyone else I can see they are trying not to mention what I did. Haymitch is scowling at his food, "Okay you guys I hate the silent treatment," slapping my hands together I ask, "What's the plan?".

Haymitch turns to me his voice low and somber, "We will be prepping you for your interviews separately, Effie will take you now and I will get you in a few hours." My eyebrows lift in amusement, "Separately? Really? You're joking right?" I look around to see serious faces as mine falls from realization, I look at Gale and see him avoiding my gaze, "Oh well never mind then." I grab Effie by the hand ignoring my untouched plate, and stride away with her, "We better not waste anymore daylight, let's go."

I spend all morning learning how to keep my neck high, walking in stiletto heels, and projecting my voice. I can tell she knows I am wasting her time since I don't even care, so she's not hard on me at all. When I walk in Haymitch's room I find him and Gale chuckling, they stop and move uncomfortably in their seats when they see me. I walk to the small recliner next to their sofa leaving Effie by the door, "Please don't let me ruin your fun continue laughing." I wave my hand at them as Gale heads to Effie, "It was nice chatting with you handsome." mimicking Haymitch's voice he gives me a scowl and closes the door behind him.

Haymitch lectures me on being sexy, yet smart, and clever. I don't like the angle he's making me do but I go along with it anyways. He never brings up last night and only yells at me when I'm doing something wrong. Soon I give up on my sexy smirk and pretend like I'm listening when I'm really blocking him out. When we are done my fashion team begins moisturizing my skin, doing hair and make and finally putting my interview dress on. When I open my eyes to see Cinna and my fashion team staring at me I go to the mirror. Everything completely matches my bracelet. It seems Cinna has made a orange and black zebra print corset into a dress with falling ripped cloth coming down from it, and black stiletto heels. It definitely is the outfit for sexy.

I look at my makeup to see my green eyes completely enveloped in black eye shadow with a cat-like curve at the end. My hair is made to be a little bit more shaggy but still big curls. I can see they clipped orange curls in the back of my hair too.

I am speechless so I give Cinna and my team a hug, for being from the Capitol they aren't half bad. As I walk down the hall to the elevator I see Gale completely in white but his clothing is ripped as if a tiger has tried to kill him. Then I look at myself again and realize that is the theme, my bracelet. But why?

When Gale turns to look at me it seems as if a million emotions cross his face: nervousness, protectiveness, shock, anger, and one I'm not sure about...lust? Soon he settles with a small smile while his eyes melt over my body. I look to the ground realizing how much his gaze unnerves me. When we stand side by side everyone his giving us words of encouragement but I can't seem to focus on them. My eyes linger all over Gale's partly exposed skin where the clothing is ripped. My eyes settle on his muscular chest, there's a patch of freckles beside his left shoulder, his skin glistening with the light, an animal need to have him right now overtakes me.

As my eyes travel him I realize he's been watching me with a smirk, "Can I help you?" I look down and begin to blush fiercely, "You look...ridiculous." I mumble, he chuckles in response, "You look ravishing," I look up shocked but smiling, he lifts his hands up defensively, "If you don't mind me saying so." I look at my dress and play with the cloth between my fingers, "I guess that's the point."

As the tributes file out I get more and more nervous, I don't have public speaking skills and I'm dressed up in a fairly provocative outfit. When they call my name I look back at Gale nervously, he smiles at me and mouths the words _you can do it. _I turn around and put on the most confident face I can muster.

As Cesar Flickerman introduces me I confidently wave to the crowd as they go wild over my outfit.

"So Madge Undersee tell us about yourself. Your father is the mayor of District twelve he must be proud."

"Well all my life I've been labeled as the 'mayor's daughter' and now I think this will give people the chance to see me in a different light." The crowd gives an applause, "So tell us how you got that juicy twelve."

I look up at the Gamemakers my smile getting wider, "I showed them who I am." Cesar begs me for details but all I say is, "Let's just say I got a few tricks up my sleeve." I motion to my dress giving a sly grin to the audience, as they flip out in reaction, Cesar Flickerman gives me a sly wink.

"Well well look what we have here. Looks like the cat's out of the bag literally, tell us about what you are wearing ."

"It was based off of my bracelet my best friends gave me before I came here." I hold my wrist up in the light, "I think it represents the fire in me, my smarts, how I want to _really_ live." The crowd has become dead silent, I look at them with a soft smile, "And what did you say to your friends before you left?"

"I told them that I love them." The buzzer rings signaling the end of my time. Cesar holds my hand in the air, "Ladies and gentleman the girl who roars!"

When Gale goes on stage he plays the crowd by the swish of his jet black hair and the fact that his clothes are ripped. All the girls swoon like no tomorrow. I settle on my seat with my hands still shacking I look to see Cato staring at my body with an expression full of lust. _As if!_ I roll my eyes and look away as Gale takes his seat.

"So Gale tell us how you got a high score of nine."

"I charmed my way into the Gamemakers hearts." He puts his hands on his heart and looks at them leaving most of them with a chuckle.

"So tell us then what is going to be your drive throughout the games?"

"My family, they need me and I have to be there for them, I also wouldn't mind bringing some respect back to district twelve." The crowd goes crazy, I shudder in disgust, this isn't him.

"So tell me Gale what is one word that describes you?"

"Handsome," he winks at the crowd and the girls go wild, "at least that's what Haymitch calls me."

Cesar is giggling in his seat, "Speaking of handsome do you have a pretty little lady at home waiting for you?" I flinch inwardly knowing that would probably be Katniss. A giant charming smile crosses his face, "Um no I don't think so."

"Oh come on there must be someone!" Cesar pushes as if he's dying for the truth. "Well uhh," Gale looks straight at me silver eyes crushing to mine, his face becomes red as Cesar follows his gaze. Cesar flinches in shock wide eyed, "The lady is Madge?" he lowers his head and gives one nod.

The earth becomes still as the realization that he 's saying he likes me on national television sinks in. My face becomes hot, my throat dry, and I don't realize I'm crying until I feel the wetness running down my face with black eye shadow following. I see the camera's all focus on my me as Cesar speaks, "Oh dear that is quite a pickle." Gale lifts his head up, "I know." The buzzer sounds signaling his time is up.

I put my head in my hands willing myself to hold back the tears. I am so confused, is this real? Or is he lying for the camera's? Gale takes his seat next to me as I pull away to the opposite side giving him my back. Gale puts his hand on my shoulder, "Madge" I shake him off, "Just tell me one thing, is it real?" I look into his eyes to see astonishment and hesitation, I turn away and run to the elevator.

He yells my name catching up to me with surprised but stern tone as he shoves his way through the closing elevator doors, "Wait Madge is there something you want to tell me?" I look at him and try not to fall to my knees, "I don't think it matters now does it?" I turn away as the elevator gets higher, trying to control my breathing putting my hand on my chest.

Gale puts his forehead on my back, "Why are you so upset?" he inquires as if he were a small child. I give a low sad chuckle, "Because.." the elevator opens and snaps me out of my trance as I race to my room, Gale grabs my arm before I reach my room, "Tell me Madge." I turn around and throw my arms around him hugging as tightly as I can, "Be careful." he hugs me back I savor the feel of his arms around me. "And you need to forget me." I let go of him and storm in my room shutting the door behind me.


	11. Shish Kabob

DISCLAIMER:MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR.

Gale and I are ushered into a steel room with glass tubes on the sides. We are dressed by Capitol staff and Effie and Haymitch are escorted out before we can get a word in edgewise. We are dressed all in neon orange like we are in jail with very light rain resistant jacket. I suspect it will be a humid climate.

As we are left alone in the room I sit down and stare at the floor avoiding Gale's gaze. I can feel him staring at me, all of a sudden he says, "I won't do it you know." I look up from the floor into his eyes, "I won't forget about you."

I stand up in front of him and begin to protest when he puts his index finger on my lips,"Shhh".

Silence takes over as I stare into his silver eyes, as I look at them in such close proximity I knew they would be tattooed in my heart. As he leans in towards me I become frozen, his soft lips press against my cheek , I unconsciously lean in more to his touch.

He slowly moves away and our faces inches apart , I feel his minty breath on my lips. Then a robotic voice comes from the speaker telling us to get in the translucent tubes, "Good luck." I whisper as I move away from him and into the arms-length tube.

As the tubes move up from the ground I close my eyes, my hands begin to shake as I plan every move I need to do in my head. I get a burning nervous feeling in my gut as if I need to pee all of a sudden, like the way you feel before a race. As I feel the cylinder stop rising I feel a heat wave wash over me, the air feels wet but hot. I open my eyes to see the shiny black Cornucopia with supplies in it, and it is surrounded by thick green jungle. Plants with an array of neon colors as if they were designed from Capitol women's wigs.

I put my focus on the Cornucopia and ignore my competitors beside me. Right in the middle of the weapons lie four axes. Just for me, they put those there for me. I look along the sides to see giant packs and a collection different scattered supplies such as: water bottles, goggles, loaves of bread, GPS, and much more I couldn't even recognize.

As soon as the buzzer rings I sprint and decide to grab everything in my path until it leads to the axes. I can tell that everyone is about a second behind me, I slide and grab the first two items, goggles and a wetsuit, I am half way there when I grab a small waterproof bag, as I get closer I hear fights begin behind me which makes me pick up the pace, I manage to grab a giant red overstuffed backpack.

As soon as I get to the axes I stuff the first two between my belt and grab the other two. I turn around to see a bloody fight taking place, two girls charge toward me from opposite sides with swords. I trip one them sending her back a few feet then block the other's sword with one axe and slice through her shoulder with the other. As one falls the other scrambles to her feet and begins striking the blade at me with expert precision.

I defensively move avoiding every strike she tries to make, finally I block a downward strike by crossing my axes making an x shape. As she pushes down harder and harder I feel my strength slipping.

Finally I roar angrily while moving the blade to my side hitting the ground. She backs away from me as I stare at her with devil eyes, in one swift motion I slice her from shoulder to stomach. Blood splatters in my face, as I turn around to see the blood bath almost finish, the Careers fighting off one last opponent from across the field.

I stride to the entrance of the Cornucopia, "Come on!" I yell, Cato turns around from the sea of Careers and begins sprinting across the field towards me, "Bring it on big boy." I growl, I put bloody axes in front of my body and take my stance.

Suddenly I feel an arm pulling me away, I turn to see Gale by my side, "Come on Madge!" I shake him off, "Get out of here Hawthorne!" Cato is getting closer, "Not without you! If you die, I die too, they know you care about me. Think about what they will do to me if they capture me." I realize that he is right, but I'm not sure if he's talking about the Gamemakers or the Careers, either way I have to protect him.

I groan outwardly as Cato is meters behind us and follow Gale to the jungle. As we sprint away I hear Cato yell and throw an object towards. I jump on top of Gale blocking the swords blade with my body.

When a shriek of agony escapes my lips I knew he had wounded my arm. I lift myself off of Gale with one hand, then put pressure on my wound as we flee into the jungle.

When we become about a mile into the jungle, green trees that look like overgrown broccoli blocking our tracks, Gale says we can rest for a few minutes.

"Let me see your hand." he reaches for me but I pull away before he can, "You shouldn't have done that. Now they will be after you too." he scowls at me his patience wearing thin, "Let...me...see...your...hand."

I take off my jacket sleeve and hold out my arm, from my shoulder to my bicep is a thin clean cut that doesn't seem deep. "It's just a flesh wound you'll be fine," I shrug him off as he begins smiling a crooked smile at me, " you blocked the sword from making a shish kabob out of me." I smirk at him and walk in front of him, "Let's keep moving."


	12. Remorse

DISCLAIMER: Remorse: Deep regret or guilt for a wrong committed

We walked for miles on end, the heat making me sweat profusely. As we traveled deeper into the tropical jungle, it became harder to walk with dehydration and the constant slipping over your feet from the wet vines that lay beneath us. Panting and exhausted I put my weight on a nearby tree root, "Gale we have to stop, I'm so tired."

he stops and turns, "We need to keep moving, we have to get as far away as possible."

"Why it just goes on forever." frustration creeping in my voice,

"Besides we need to look for a water source, I don't know about you but I'm drenched in sweat."

He rubs his temples, "Alright we'll camp out here, shouldn't be hard getting a water source since everything is so...green."

I chuckle and shake my head, "Let's see what we got."

I take the red backpack off as well as the small bag, goggles, and wetsuit. Gale comes to my side and takes off his backpack too. I open the small bag first to find two water bottles and iodine tablets. Then I open my red backpack to find a loaf of bread, half of the backpack is filled with dried fruit and vegetables, while the other is filled beef jerky. My eyes widen, "Wow we hit the jackpot."

I smile at Gale as he nods approvingly then he opens his own grey backpack to find four throwing daggers, snare wire, a first aid kit, a pair of gloves, and matches.

"Why would we need matches? It's hot as hell."

"I don't know, these gloves look suspicious too." He takes one and shows me that the gripping has a sawdust type of material. "Huh weird."

On the giant green leaves puddles of water seem to have formed as if there was just rainfall. Gale and I fill our water bottles and wait for the iodine tablets to dissolve. As we sit in silence I inspect my surroundings, the sunset has made orange light shine through the green vines, brightly pink, blue, and purple flowers color the landscape. The green trees had rubbery spongy trunks, the ground is plastered with slippery vines.

"Oddly enough this place is beautiful," I say, Gale looks up at me, "Yeah this will be a good place." _to die_.

Gale rubs his head as if sensing my thoughts, he takes the first aid kit in his hands, "You seem to have forgotten about your cut." I get up, "Oh yeah." I reach for the kit but he pulls it back,"Ahh ahh ahh, allow me."

I smirk at him but obediently sit by his side exposing my cut, "Don't be rough on me Hawthorne, it still hurts a bit."

"Obviously you haven't seen me set a snare." he begins applying a clear liquid on my cut that slowly eases the pain.

"You know, I think you're brave, what you did for Prim, your beliefs on certain things," he looks up cautiously, then back at his work applying the bandage," not a lot of people has the guts to be the way you are."

I am so pleasantly surprised, that I can't hide the smile form my lips, "You're so different from what I thought you'd be." he shakes his head in disbelief, "Done."

His hands linger over my arm as I slowly pull away from him, "Thanks." I look at my bandaged arm, "I've always known you were brave, providing for your family," I look up to see him staring at me, "doing the impossible out of love."

We look at each other, but actually see for the first time. His tan skin glistening in the light, his eyes a sea of silver specks, his lips are plump and naturally red. I lick my lips involuntarily and see his eyes flicker on it. My face turns red as I lean in to him, as our lips are inches apart he turns away, "W-we should find a place to sleep, and our water is ready."

He gets up and grabs the water bottle in front of him, leaving me on the ground to contemplate what just happened.

We find a collection of trees that form some cover, and decide to sleep here. We split up the food and bandages. Dinner is beef jerky and bread, yum. As we finish eating and night comes the temperature drops significantly. I curl in a ball and try to fall asleep but my shivering won't let me. I peer through my jacket and see Gale trying to keep warm as well.

"Gale can we please make a fire? I'm freezing my ass off."

"No." I can see him shivering as well, "We'll be sitting ducks."

I groan loudly, "We won't make it till morning like this," desperation seeping in my voice, "Please."

He crosses the distance that separated us and sits next to me. "This is the best I can give you."

He takes my back and knees and easily lifts me on his lap, and puts his arms around me. Body heat, of course. I push myself closer to his chest and soak in the heat, as he rests his chin on my forehead.

At this moment all I want to do is tell him how much I love him and want to stay this way forever. But I bite my tongue and let the false hope brush out of my head.

Instead I take one of his muscular hands and rub the coldness out of it, then it hugged against my neck as if it were a loved teddy bear.

"What are you doing?" his voice is soft.

"I'm doing what I've wanted to do." I whisper. He turns to look at me as I press my lips against his cheek, "Goodnight."

In response Gale squeezes me tighter against him, but says nothing.

An hour into our sleep we are awakened by the Capitol music and it shows the dead tributes, I look up to see the two girls I fought today flash in the sky. _I killed them? _They were from district 3 and 4. The girl from 3 was named Donny she had tan skin, blue eyes and red-brown hair. The girl from 4 was named Sylvia and she was pale with hazel eyes and blonde hair. I look at Gale to see he is busily counting with his fingers how many died today. I begin trembling violently as the night becomes black, and pull away from Gale and stagger away from him. "What's wrong? I go to a bush and throw up my dinner.

I feel my eyes water and my throat burn as my trembling turns into sobs, I fall down on all fours as I cry out and feel hot tears run down my cheek. Gale is by my side his hand my back, "Madge are you okay?"

I turn slightly so he can only see my profile in the moonlight, "I...killed them." I whimper between sobs.

"Killed who?" His voice is astonished but soothing.

With shaking hands I take the axes out of my belt and throw them on the ground, two of them have dried blood on them. "It was Donny and Sylvia." I whisper the names that will forever be engraved in my soul. "The girls from 3 and 4?"

I answer him with muffled sobs in the ground, he kneels beside me and pats my back lightly, "You did what you had to."

I turn around to face him this time, my face flushed and wet with tears, "No I didn't."

He gives me a confused look and I push him away from me, "Don't you get it! That was someone's child I murdered! They had people who love them and need them."

I turn away and sob again, "I'm sorry." I grab the dirt and fist it in my hands, "I'm so sorry."

Gale slowly and gently turns me around and picks me up bridal style, I grow limp to his touch and let silent tears slip from my eyes. He takes me back to where we were and holds me in his arms. As I cry myself to sleep, Gale rubs my back and makes soothing noises. I hold him tighter for he's the only one who could make me feel better.


	13. The Tiger

DISCLAIMER: A word can have a thousand meanings.

I wake in the Cornucopia and see the two dead girls I killed. Donny and Sylvia lay there bloodied by the axes I'm holding. I drop them and grab their hands in mine. "I'm sorry." I whisper. Their bodies turn into dust and trail away with the wind. I watch with pure sorrow in my heart as the sun swallows their ashes. I turn to see Gale watching, "Gale." I choke out and run into his arms to savor the feel of his skin. We hold each other in a strong embrace as if we haven't seen each other in years. I feel him pull away and before I can ask why his lips are on mine in a soft tender kiss. When I pull away I see Cato's face instead of Gale's. He muffles my screams with his hand over my mouth.

I open my eyes to the green planet the Gamemakers created for us. As my vision becomes more clear I see an orange figure standing a few meters away. I realize Gale's hand is on my mouth, his wide eyed terror stricken expression is focused on the figure that has dissipated into tiger. I ease his hands off of my mouth,

"Gale leave now, I'll take care of it." my voice is calm in contrast to Gale's panic,

"What the fuck are you talking about? We are making a run for it."

My eyes linger on the axes a few steps away that I left there last night.

"Gale trust me please! We can't outrun a tiger. Just go!"

We slowly stand away from each other, and Gale sprints in the opposite direction.

The tiger sees this and begins following him when I get in its way, a violent growl ripples through its throat as it slowly comes forward.

I create the most animalistic snarl towards it. It lunges for me but I dive out of the way. As I land on all fours I look at the axes, still a good distance away.

The tiger turns around and stalks towards me keeping a low growl, then suddenly stops in its tracks.

I stare straight into its eyes and erase all the noise in my mind and soul. I observe it's gold eyes with bronze cracks in it. My heartbeat and breathing becomes normal as nature becomes is dead silent around me. I move my head to the right and the tiger follows, then to the left and it copies me again. With my eyes never leaving the tigers I say one word in my head, _leave_, as if on a spell the tiger turns and runs in the other direction. Chuckling to myself I take my axes and secure them to my belt. A crunch of leaves startle and I automatically throw an axe in that direction. It hits a tree with a freaked out Gale behind it,

"Shit! Gale I could've chopped your head off!" Wide eyed and confused Gale steps into the light,

"What the hell was that?" He says in a high pitched voice,

"The eye thing? The tiger didn't leave a mark on you!" I smile triumphantly,

"Some old legends say that if you quiet your soul you can control any animal by just looking at it."

"That's bullshit! No one can do that." I frown and point at myself,

"I just did. Besides what are you even doing here? I would think you'd be ten miles away by now."

A bright blush comes to his face, "I uhh I couldn't leave you."

A small smile escapes the side of my lip, "Why not?"

He slowly walks to me and places a calloused hand on my cheek, "I care about you." he says it slowly as if admitting it to himself. Then he brushes a lock of hair out of my eyes, as his hand pulls away I grab it in my own, "No," I breathe, "don't stop."

He puts his other hand on the small of my back and brings me closer to him, he closes his eyes and leans in. A part of me is shouting in a panic saying _oh my god I'm about to kiss Gale Hawthorne the love of my life._ The other part is slapping sense into her while willing me not to buckle under my knees.

Suddenly a sound of earth roaring and shaking under our feet snaps us out. The ground under us stops shaking, I take two axes from my belt and hand them to Gale,

"We need to climb these trees and see what happened."

I dig my axe in the nearest tree and begin climbing, Gale still on the ground starts after me, "Remind me why we didn't do this yesterday?"

"Not now Hawthorne."

I get to the tallest branch to see a volcano erupt along the horizon erupt black ash smoke.

"Oh no." Gale says from the branch next to mine.

"Gale we need to run now!"

We chime down the tree and take off in the opposite direction.

After two miles of sprinting through the jungle, slipping on tree roots along the way, we both fall to the ground panting.

"I think we put enough distance." Gale says through gasps.

I turn around to the most horrific sight, "Gale get up!" I shake him violently,

"What happened?" he follows my gaze to see magma lava one hundred meters away, we take off more slowly, I stop,

"What are you doing?"

"We can't go on like this we are exhausted and we ran out of water" he rubs his head in frustration,

"What do you propose we do?"

"Give me a minute." I look at the magma and the trees that are submerged in it.

The trees aren't falling from the lava. Toxic gasses explode puffs of pink smoke.

I look up at the ceiling of vines and it all clicks together.

"The gloves! They're for swinging on the vines." Gales eyes widen, "You're insane."

The magma is closer now,

"Got any better ideas?" he groans but follows my lead up the tree.

He puts the gloves on, "You holding on tight?"

I jump on his back and hook myself to him with my legs, "Hell yes."

With that he jumps of the tree and we swing in the air, I cry in delight the way you do on a rollercoaster. We swung from vine to vine rather quickly seeing the lava fade in the background, "How do you stop this thing?" Gale says. Before I could answer him he slips from me and I land feet first in a web of vines.

"Gale where are you?" I yell out, suddenly through the green blur I see his face upside down. I realize it's me, I'm hanging upside down from my feet.

"Help me down Hawthorne."

"I don't know, you look good upside down." he gives me a playful smirk,

"Ha-ha very funny, you won't be laughing when my head explodes." he chuckles and comes closer to me

"Madge." he softly puts his hands on my face,

"That's twice you've saved my life." he whispers, then leans his gentle lips on mine.

At first I freeze under his touch, but slowly I feel my passion release the way a bird is freed from a cage. I part my lips with his and taste fire and earth with a sweet hint of chocolate. I run my hands over his hair, as an uncontrollable moan escapes my lips. Chuckling he breaks away and quickly cuts the vines from my feet to catch me his arms. Gently setting me down his eyes never leave mine. A sudden rustling of leaves draws our attention to the side. Nothing is there, his face becomes grim as he takes my hand into his, "We should get going."


	14. Roxanne

DISCLAIMER: There are things inside of everyone that sometimes can't be explained.

Gale and I hiked through the humid jungle all day, the silence seemed to bond us closer together and his hand never left mine. We settled on camping in a cave shielded by a waterfall that fell into an endless river. The array of wild flowers made the landscape around the waterfall look beautiful and smell of perfume. While the twilight left a misty haze to cool the earth from the afternoon sun. The full moon seemed closer than usual and its brightness set shadows of moonlight on the landscape. I wonder if there was an actual place that could match the beauty this place offered.

Gale went around the jungle and put snares everywhere, while I made the fire for the kill of two turkeys he got during the hike.

The cave was very green and wet to the touch, but it was shelter and more comfortable than sleeping in the open. Gale collapses on the soft moss of a ground and gives a sigh of exhaustion. I leave the small fire to sit beside him, I put my knees to my chin.

"Gale I need to tell you something." he rolls on his side to look at me, the fire casting yellow shadows on his face.

"What is it?"

"Remember when we were younger and you saved me from the school kids that were bullying me?" he looks away from me and nods his head.

"I haven't forgotten about it and never will. You showed me kindness when no one else did." I put my head in my hands, not wanting him to see me.

"You gave me hope. You gave me hope that people could see me as something more than just the mayors daughter." Tears glide down my face without my permission and I meet his gaze again. His eyebrows are creased with thought but gentle.

"After that I tried getting the courage to talk to you, but I couldn't."

"Why not?" Gale whispers he moves to a sitting position.

"Because of how I felt about all of this." I motion to the air, he knows I mean the Capitol, "And how you feel about her."

Gale eyes widen, "I don't-"

I wave my hand at him, "Don't insult me by pretending you don't know what I'm talking about."

He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by the anthem that signals the fallen tributes. I ignore it while Gale goes outside.

""Madge, eight were killed yesterday in the beginning, and five today probably from the volcanic lava and gases."

"So that means including us, eleven left." I nod thoughtfully making a mental note.

The space in the cave is suddenly becoming claustrophobic, "I'm going to get in the water and wash up. Don't wait up for me." I fast walk out of the room without a second glance back.

The cool water feels good against my dry skin the night is a perfect temperature, so drastic from the night before. I decide to jump in the river with all my clothes and weapons on, that `way my clothes will be clean and no one can sneak up on me. I lay in the water and soak up the feel for a wonderful moment.

Then the moment passes, I open my eyes to see giant yellow ones looking down at me. A scream of shock would've escaped my lips but a slimy snake body rolled around my body and has left me in a chokehold.

My hand struggles to reach the axe from my belt as the hold tightens, squishing the air out of my lungs. Finally I take the axe and slice the body part that was constricting my hands then begin sawing through the part around my neck. I get enough through the skin that it lets me go whirling back screeching in pain. I catch my breath and stagger to my feet. I duck to my knees just as the snake makes its first strike. I take off in the opposite direction as it follows behind me fast on my tail. A bite at my shoe trips me into a pile of green plants. I turn around to see the beast dead with a bunch of axes in him. I stand up and instantly regret it because in that instant a row of axes come flying from both sides out of nowhere. I block them with my two axes as they come in a hoard swinging back and forth with complete focus and unison. I fall to my knees completely out of breath as the attack deceases, _What was that?_ I crawl to the nearest axe and look at it closely, its exactly like mine, but a thin layer of mucus-like liquid coats the axes. I sniff it and draw away quickly wrinkling my nose, its poison. I stand up and look at the corpse of the giant snake. Suddenly my hands begin to shake, my heartbeat quickens, _What's happening to me?_ I drop out of consciousness.

She wakes as if she were just born, a sly smile crosses her face as she makes her way back to camp. She skips the whole way back and ends at the foot of the cave, while Gale idly chews a piece of dried fruit. From surprise he swallows it whole when he sees her a wide mischievous smile is plastered on her face.

"Hey." he chokes out. Her smile widens, she runs in the cave grabs Gale by his shirt collar and gingerly plants a kiss on his lips.

He smirks, "What was that for?"

She lustfully holds his gaze then moves her lips next to his ear, "Don't you like it?" she purrs, then begins nibbling at his ear.

For a moment he grows weak to her touch then pulls her away, concern filling his face, "Madge?"

Her face grows hard, "The names Roxanne."

Gale's eyes widen, "What are you talking about?"

"Hmm how can I put this so you understand? I'm Madge's other half. I do the things she doesn't have the courage to do. I'm not sure what happened, I mean, I've always been a good part of her personality but I think we sort of separated when she volunteered us for these games out of some self righteous personal prophesy."

Gale backs away cautiously "Madge I don't understand."

She locks her jaw "Its Roxanne."

Her face softens to a smile "Perhaps a demonstration."

She slowly walks to him as he freezes in place.

"You know she thinks about you." She slowly trails her hand down his chest, "Which means I think about you." she purrs.

"I want to do a number of things to you." Her hand begins to trail to the lower part of his chest as she trails kisses down his neck.

"Madge." he breathes, she lightly bites his neck as her hand gets lower, "Madge please." Still not moving from his place as her hand reaches his crotch. "That's enough!" He pushes her to the cave wall, "This isn't you."

"Oh but it is me you just don't know it yet." She gave him a smile and a wink before closing her eyes.

I wake up on the cave floor, head pounding, my blurry vision beginning to focus on the figure across from me.

Its Gale sitting with his knees up staring at me. I groggily struggle to a sitting position, "Wh-What happened?"

Confusion and a hint of anger flashes across his face, "You really don't know?"

My eyes widen in horror, "Did I do something? What happened Gale?"

"You called yourself Roxanne and you were...different."

I chuckle "Your crazy."

"I'm the crazy one you're a schitzo Madge! You have a split personality."

I rub my head, "I don't understand. I don't believe you."

"You don't? Tell me what's the last thing you remember?"

I take a second to think, "I was washing myself, then a giant snake attacked me, then a hoard of poison dipped axes tried to slash at me from out of nowhere. Then I blacked out from there."

He gives a sigh of disbelief and runs his hands through his hair. He opened his mouth to say something but is cut off by a loud crash outside.


	15. Facing Fears

DISCLAIMER: Grab a cup of tea because this is a long ride.

Gale and I gather our supplies and abandon the cave. In the far distance through the blackness of the night, we see fire shoot out into the sky through the blanket of green vines.

I grab Gale's hand and pull him in the opposite direction as he quickly collects his snares which carries two squirrels as we leave.

We run through the jungle for a brief moment until Gale stops all of a sudden to the point where I almost run into him.

"What are you-" he covers my mouth and whispers "_Listen."_ in my ear.

My eyes adjust to the darkness, the moonlight cast shades on the wild plants around us, Gale's trembling hand on my mouth.

Then it hits me, we have stumbled into a spider's nest, giant webs all around us cast the moonlight in different directions.

Suddenly a high-pitched hissing noise electrocutes our ears from behind us.

Gale's cautiously removes his hand from my mouth_. _

As our breathing becomes slow and soft as the sound of wind, we hear six legs heavily thumping towards us.

As it gets closer the pitch gets higher, by the time it's made its way around us the pitch is almost painful.

I slowly take Gale's hand and try to quietly lead him away from the creature of the shadows, but he won't move.

I look up to see his face completely frozen in fear with a bead of sweat running down his temple.

I squeeze his arm and dig my nails into him so he snap's out of it and follows me.

Gale's footing is for the first time shaky, as he clumsily makes his way behind me.

Until he steps on a branch that makes a loud noise.

We both turn to see a pair of beady red eyes glow through the blackness and the noise cease.

It steps into the moonlight, it is black and hairy all over, the size of a minivan.

For the record I was never a big fan of spiders but this is just ridiculous.

"Gale." I shake his arm, he doesn't move, hypnotized by the spiders eyes.

"Gale!" I punch him in the arm and he doesn't react, as if he became a living statue.

The spider quickens its pace as it charges toward us.

With adrenaline punching through my veins I push him down with all my might and take out my axes.

I run to the left and throw the first axe in my attempt to distract it.

The axe gets lodged to its side, it screeches in response and charges toward me.

I mechanically aim and throw the other one and it lands directly in the middle of its back.

Giving another ear shattering screech it bites my hand before I can grab the next axe from my belt.

As if a shark has bitten me rows and rows of teeth dig into my wrist, it lifts me up by the wrist as I scream in pain, hot tears burn through my eyes, I try to control my heavy breathing as I reach for the axe in my belt.

My hand is inches from it when the spider tightens its bite on my wrist.

Warm blood begins trickling down my arm as I finally get the axe and strike at one of the eyes.

It releases me and I fall to the floor, I didn't realize how high it brought me up because when I land it knocks the wind out of me and leaves a searing pain in my side.

I roll on my back and cough as I hold my wrist dripping with blood.

The spider lifts its stinger, I try to move but feel paralyzed and breathless. I helplessly look at the spiders red eyes and realize this will be the last thing I see.

Suddenly an arrow goes through the middle eye, followed by two more arrows, the spider falls with a loud thump, twitching a little on the ground.

My vision blurs as my heartbeat begins to slow and my injured wrist begins to numb. "Madge," Gale is by my side his hand on my cheek, "can you hear me?"

I nod as he helps me in a sitting position, I feel lightheaded and my side hurts with every movement.

"Oh no." Gale whispers taking my bloodied hand.

"It's okay," I tell him, "it's not as bad as it looks, I can't even feel anything."

Gale's eyes widen and all of a sudden he begins sucking the blood out of my wounds.

I weakly push him away, "What are you doing?!".

He spits a mouthful of blood, "The bite will paralyze you unless we can get it out of your blood." He spits another mouthful of blood.

"I think that's good enough."

He rips the bottom part of his shirt and begins wrapping my hand.

I can't help but smile and stare at him.

The way his calloused knuckles delicately wrap my hand.

He mumbles something under his breath, I put my hand on his head, "What?"

"This would have never happened if I didn't freeze up." He finishes tying the knot on my bandage.

"Hey you faced your fear." I move my hand from his hair to his cheek.

He takes my hand and presses his lips against it while closing his eyes.

"Gale," I breathe, "you saved me."

Gale looks up at me, his eyes red in a sea of grey, "I can't lose you." he forces out. Suddenly a panicked expression crosses his face.

"What is it?" I turn around to see the Careers carrying torches and running toward us. Gale helps me up and we run in the opposite direction.

I can hear a few shouts coming from them, the hair that raises from my neck lets me know that they have seen us.

We run out of the jungle and into a clearing. A giant boulder with a medium sized whole in it lay right in front of us.

Gale runs to it and begins going through the hole.

I pace around nervously, we are trapped, the Careers are heading over here, and there's no way we can escape.

"Madge!" I look in the hole to see Gale on the other side.

"Come on its safe on this side." I wedge myself in the whole and begin crawling my way through to Gale. I stop in place as I hear voices coming from outside, I kick a few rocks down effectively hiding the opening.

"Where's that little bitch and her lover boy?!" a girl shouts.

"Don't worry Glimmer I'll keep my word, I get Madge and you get her boy toy to have fun with."

I hear their stomps as the take off in an opposite direction.

I take a breath of relief and realize the walls are getting smaller around me.

My breath bounces on the walls and comes back to heat my face.

Suddenly I feel like there's not enough air around me.

My entire body begins to shake with fear as the walls squish my body.

"Madge!" Gale's voice brings me back to reality, I make contact with his worried eyes. "Your having a panic attack, just calm down and slowly make your way toward me." he says with a soothing tone.

Tears sting my eyes and I slowly begin to wiggle forward.

Suddenly I hear the rocks buckle around me and I quicken my pace.

"Gale I'm not going to make it."

"Yes you are your nearly there."

I quicken my pace even more as I feel the rocks tumble behind my feet, Gale grabs my arms and pull me out just as the tunnel closes with rocks and dust shoots out in an explosion.

I land on top of Gale as he lands flat on his back. I put my head in his chest and wait for the dust to subside.

After a minute Gale says "I think it's over."

I prop myself on my elbows and realize how close we are, the heat of his body radiates through his clothes.

Absent mindedly I run my hands through the side of his hair, removing dust and dirt.

I move my eyes to his and I see longing in his face that makes me shudder all over.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?"

"Because once I start, I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

"Tell me to stop then." he whispers and swiftly rolls around so he's on top of me.

He gently places his hand on my cheek and brushes his lips lightly against mine. Knowing this isn't enough I wrap my arms around him and crash my lips against his tasting his tongue.

Fire goes through my body as we roll around on the ground wrapping ourselves in more dirt.

We break apart for air and sit up never leaving each other's hands.

Gale has a look of realization, fear, and happiness on his face.

"Say something." I choke out.

I let go of his hand and caress his cheek with my fingertips.

He looks up at me with the most serious, determined face I've seen on him.

He puts his forehead on mine, then buries his face in my hair and puts his lips to my ear, "Madge what are you doing to me?" he whispers then pulls me into a passionate embrace.


End file.
